Campamento Internacional
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: Después del FFI los jugadores volvieron a sus países, pero algunas de las parejas que se formaron eran de diferentes países, ahora se hará un Campamento que los Reunirá a todos Nueva mente, Se aceptan OC's, Mal Summary
1. la Reunión Internacional

el Primer Capitulo de este Fic Acepto OC's abajo les dejo la ficha

* * *

Campamento Internacional

Capitulo. 01 la Reunión Internacional

Prologo: después del FFI los jugadores volvieron a sus respectivos Países pero el problema que más de unas de las parejas eran de diferentes Países.

_Estados unidos: _

Estimados Equipo del Unicorn:

Debido a su gran empeño en el FFI, se les ha invitado a un campamento, que será en el en la isla Milos Grecia...-Leía Mark

Que más Kruger-Dijo Steve

_Brasil:_

También se hará un campeonato, que consistirá en que cada equipo debe tener de los 11 jugadores a 22 miembros en total-Dijo Roniejo

Isla Milos Grecia, es tu oportunidad para ver a Mia-Dijo Presa

_Grecia:_

El equipo debe de tener buena conducta durante el campamento, porque si se le ven en conducta indebida será castigado-Dijo Mia

Me pregunto qué tipo de mala conducta-Dijo Olympia

_Italia:_

Y que dicen-Dijo Hide

Que cree Capitán-Dijo Gianluca

Que si-respondió Hide

_El Congo:_

Deberán partir el mismo día que les llego esta carta de ante atentamente el comité de Futbol Internacional-Dijo Rococo

Es tu oportunidad, para arreglar las cosas con Anto-Dijo Goshio

Al cabo de unas semanas los equipos ya estaban reunidos

Hola, Mia-Grito Dylan

Bug Eyes-Dijo Mia Corriendo a Abrazar al Rubio

Te extrañe brujita-Dijo Dylan

Yo igual-Dijo Mia

Y para mí no hay nada-Dijo Roniejo celoso

No sabes lo cuanto te extrañe-Dijo Mia saltando los Brazos de Roniejo

Yo Igual te extrañe, mucho-Dijo Roniejo

Ah, por cierto Dylan ya no usas los lentes-Dijo Mia

No-Dijo Dylan

Te ves bien-Dijo Mia

Gracias-Dijo Dylan

¡Presa!-Dijo Kami Abrazando Presa

Mi amor-Dijo Presa

Oye mia como va eso de vivir con Kayla-Dijo Roniejo

Va genial ya podemos dialogar-Dijo Mia con una sonrisa

**Joder, Barton déjame salir que les voy a partir la #%& al Brasileño de Novio que tienes**-Dijo Kayla

Ves-Dijo Mia

Si lo veo me alegra que la puedas controlar-Dijo Roniejo

**Solo me deja salir cuando se le da la gana**-Dijo Kayla

Te dejo salir un rato pero tienes que comportarte-Dijo Mia

**Bien, me porto bien ¬3¬**-dijo Kayla

Bien listas-Dijo Mia

Al Fin que me dejas salir Barton-Dijo Kayla

Hola Kayla-Dijo Dylan

Como va tu día Keith-Dijo Kayla

Bien y el tuyo-Dijo Dylan

Genial ahora que puede tomar algo de aire-Dijo Kayla

**¿Ya te quieres entrar?**-pregunto dudosa Mia

Porfabor no tolero tanto amor-Dijo Kayla

Hola otra vez-dijo Mia

Que aguanta poco-Dijo Mark

Si, por lo que significa que no saldrá en un largo tiempo-Dijo Mia

Bueno y que esperamos-Dijo Kat

Oye antes de que te quieras ir no me has saludado ni mucho menos me has dado un beso, que ya no me amas, porque si es así me puedo buscar a alguien que si me quiera-Dijo Lagarto

No señor tu eres mío solo mío y de tu mamá también pero ella no cuenta-Dijo Kat besando a lagarto

Uf, creí que ya no me amabas-Dijo Lagarto

Lagartito yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo-dijo Kat

Oye y yo que soy un moco verde acaso ¬3¬-Dijo Mia

Mmm..., no, te quiero pero no te amo-Dijo Kat

Qué clase de hermana eres-Dijo Mia

Que se yo-Dijo Kat

Bianca quieres ser mi hermana-Dijo Mia

Lo siento Mia pero con Colette me basta y me sobra-Dijo Bianca

Que les pasa que nadie quiere ser mi hermano-Dijo Mia

Si, quieres puede ser tu hermano gemelo-dijo un Chico a las espaldas de Mia

* * *

Aqui les Dejo la Ficha cualquier duda me preguntan por privado

Nombre:

Apodos:

Edad:

Pareja:

Posición:

Dorsal:

Equipo:

Nacionalidad:

Familia:

Elementos:

Técnicas:

Vestimenta:

Ropa Normal:


	2. Las presentaciones

Bueno el segundo Capitulo y Gracias Chicas a las Que se unieron :)

* * *

Capitulo.02 Las Presentaciones

En el capitulo anterior:

Que nadie quiere ser mi hermano-dijo Mia

Si quieres yo puedo ser tu hermano gemelo-Dijo una voz a espaldas de Mia

¡Hiroto!-Dijo Mia con ojos de estrellitas

Hola, Mia Cuanto tiempo-Dijo Hiroto

Si ha pasado mucho tiempo-Dijo Roniejo Celoso

No seas Celoso-dijo Mia

No soy Celoso-Dijo Roniejo

¡Ya!, porque no les pides ser tu Novia-Dijo Olympia

Oly Bu-Dijo Borboleta sorprendido

Qué, pero si se la pasan muy melosos-Dijo Olympia

Y eso que te debería importar-Dijo Mia

Mucho-Dijo Olympia

Chicas no deberían de Pelear-Dijo Gaby

¡Gaby!-Dijeron Mia y Olympia

Hola-Dijo Gaby

Bueno ya que estamos todo Reunidos, porqué no nos presentamos-Dijo Bianca

Buena Idea, partamos por el Orfeo-Dijo Jazmíne

Bien, puedo partir-Dijo Fidio Dudoso

Claro-Dijo Mia

Hola soy Fidio Aldena y soy el Delantero del Orfeo-Dijo Fidio

Hola Yo soy Gianluca Zanardi y soy el Centrocampista-Dijo Gianluca

Que tal yo soy Yuki y soy la Delantera-Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa

Soy Hide Nakata y soy el Capitán y centrocampista del Equipo-dijo Hide

Capitán, Creo Que Fidio olvido Decir algo-Dijo Angelo

Que olvide-Dijo Fidio Inocente

Que Olvidaste mencionar que eres el Novio de Bianca-Dijo Hide

Ah Cierto, Bueno la Defensa de Las Valkirias es Mi novia-Dijo Fidio

Yo soy Tamiko Hideki-Dijo Miko

_Y así casi todos los equipos se habían presentado solo faltaban Las Valkirias Equipo Griego y Inazuma Japón._

Bueno que parta Inazuma Japón ya que son Invitados-Dijo Kat

Que vayan los nuevos-Dijo Goenji

Bueno aquí voy, me llamo Kim Natsuyaki-Dijo Kim

Hola Me llamo Maily-Dijo Maily

Yo Soy Sara-Dijo Sara algo Tímida

¡Eh!, es Nuestro turno-Dijo Olympia

Bueno Yo Soy Amelia Barton pero Díganme Mia-Dijo Mia

Heiyou, Soy Katherine Barton y soy la Hermana menor de Mia-Dijo Kat

Que entusiasmo Barton-Dijo Fudo

Algo que compartir con la Clase Akio-Kun-Dijo Kat Burlona

Si que como te Aguante tu Novio-Dijo Fudo

No Se, Lagartito como me aguantas-Dijo Kat

Bueno, bueno, Soy Bianca Nakata Hermana Melliza De Hide y Novia de Fidio-Dijo Bianca

Hi, soy Ashley Nash-Dijo Ashley

Oye Olvidaste mencionar que eres la Novia de Dylan-Dijo Falcao

Calla Falcabeo-Dijo Ashley

Soy Destiny Nash-Dijo Des

Y es Mi Novia-Dijo Falcao

Si Soy la Novia de Falcao-Dijo Des

Soy Ale Franco-Dijo La Chica a lo que Hide se quedo Mirando

QUE MIRAS NAKATA-Grito Bianca

Que yo Nada-Dijo Hide Sonrojado

Oye Hide no por nada estuvimos 9 Meses Juntos-Dijo Una Chica Igual a Bianca

Jeje, Porque no te presentas-Dijo Bianca

Soy Colette Nakata Hermana Gemela de Bianca y Melliza De Hide y la Novia de Luca-Dijo Colette

No Sabía que el Gran Hide Nakata Tenia Hermanas-Dijo Ale

Jejeje, Bueno tratamos de que no se note tanto-Dijeron los tres

Bueno, me puedo presentar-Dijo Una Chica de Cabellos Castaños y ojos Turquesas

Claro-Dijo Mia

Soy Antonella Rogers-Dijo Anto

Soy Jazmíne Kageyama-Dijo Jazz

Hola, Soy Melodía White y ellas es mi Hermana Felicia-Dijo Mel

Hello, Soy Kairos Spanoulis y soy la Hermana de Olympia-Dijo Kairos

Me llamo Olympia Spanoulis-Dijo Olympia

Hola Somos Cameron y Nicole Coulson-Dijeron las Hermanas Coulson

_Y Así se presentaron todos los Equipos _

Bueno Chicas, La entrenadora me dijo que las organizara con la Ayuda de Phoenix-Dijo Mia

Les Pediré que se formen y no se paren para poder contarlas-Dijo Phoenix

Mia –Dijo Kairos

Que pasa-Dijo Mia

Falta mi Hermana-Dijo Melodía

Esa Chica es peor que Kat-Dijo Mia

Oye, mas respeto que soy tu hermana menor-Se defendió Kat

Ya le Voy a buscar-dijo Mia

_Con el Unicorn_

Mark como el gran capitán que eres no te falta un jugador-Dijo Mia

De hecho si me falta Domon-Dijo Mark

Lo Sabia ah de estar con Felicia-Dijo Mia

Porque no vamos a buscarlos-Dijo Mia

_Y así Mia y Mark Fueron a buscar a su jugadores restantes_

Oigan-dijo Mia

Que Dijeron-Domon y Felicia

Tienen que estar con sus respectivos equipos-Dijo Mark

Esto lo sentimos-Dijo Domon apenado

No importa, por lo menos están bien-Dijo Mia

Bueno será mejor que vayamos volviendo-Dijo Mark

Si-Dijo Mia

_Y así volvieron con sus respectivos equipos_

No te vuelvas a desaparecer así-dijo Melodía

Gomeeeen-Dijo Felicia

Descuida no se volverá a desaparecer-Dijo Mia

Gracias a los Dioses-Dijo Melodía

Bueno ya vinieron por nosotros será mejor que vayamos hiendo-Dijo Phoenix

Si, Claro-Dijo Mia

Bien, Chicas Arriba que nos Vamos-Dijo Phoenix

Que pasa Mia-Dijo Phoenix

Nuuuuuh-Dijo Mia

Que pasa Mia- Dijo Phoenix

Murió Negro Sexi-Dijo Mia

¡QUE!-Dijo Kat

Si Murió Michael Clarke Duncan_-_Dijo Mia

Que cuando-Dijo Bianca

Hoy 3 de septiembre-Dijo Mia

Buuuuuh-Dijo Bianca

Bueno arriba Hablan-Dijo Phoenix

Como lo supiste, Mark me mando un mensaje-Dijo Mia

Que en paz Descansé-Dijo Kat

Todo listo para Irnos-Dijo Phoenix

Si-Dijeron todas

* * *

Bueno Hoy me entere de que un gran actor Norteamericano Falleció, que en paz descanse Michael Clarke Duncan :)


	3. Cabañas Asignadas

Bueno, el 3° Cap. espero que les guste y perdón por el titulo del Cap. pero tuve que cambiarlo. Que los Disfruten

* * *

Capitulo.03 Cabañas Asignadas

Bien llegamos-Dijo Phoenix

Mia te las pasaste todo el Viaje mandándote mensajitos-Dijo Jazz

Si, con quien te los estas mando-Dijo Kat

Que les importa-Dijo Mia

Ale, ayúdanos a que mia diga con quien se manda mensajitos-Dijo Olympia

Se han puesto a pensar que a lo mejor es con el capitán Brasileño-Dijo Ale Sacando su mochila

Es con Roniejo-Dijo Des

No-Dijo Mia

Anda dinos-Dijo Felicia

Ya, es con Mark-Dijo Mia

Con Kruger-Dijo Kat

Si-Dijo Mia Sacando su Mochila

Mia-Chan-Llamo Aki

Hola, Mia-Dijo Mark

Te costaba mucho llamarme tu-Dijo Mia

Sip-Dijo Mark

Bien Chicos-Dijo un Hombre

Quien es usted-Dijo Ale

David Beckham-Dijo Mia

El mejor jugador de Inglaterra-Dijo Kat

Gracias, Bueno yo seré su mentor con los entrenamientos del Futbol -Dijo David

Hola, soy Nick Baker y seré quien les enseñe sobre las maravillas de esta Isla-Dijo Nick

Sugoi siempre veo su programa-Dijo Haruna

Bueno Chicos síganos-Dijo David

_Y al cabo de unas horas los chicos llegaron a un lugar con cabañas._

Bienvenidos, Soy Aron Miller organizador de este Campamento y el Campeonato-Dijo Aron

Bueno serán divididos en grupos y los equipos estarán mesclados-Dijo David

Bien el Primer Grupo será de Mark, Mia, Ale, Hide, Kim y Hiroto-Dijo Aron

El Segundo será de Fidio, Bianca, Roniejo, Haruya, Afuro, Leonardo-Dijo David

El Tercero será de Tamiko, Suzuno, Yuki, Kazemaru, Maily, Kido-dijo Aron

El Cuarto será de Sara, Goenji, Destiny, Falcao, Tsunami, Cameron-David

El, Quinto Sera de Kat, Lagarto, Fudo, Tashimukai, Coruja-Dijo Aron

El Sexto será de Kamila, Endou, Chae, Formiga, Angelo, Steve-Dijo David

_Y así dijeron los grupos._

¡Presaaaa!-Grito Kami

Que paso-Dijo Presa preocupado

Soy la Única Mujer-Dijo Kami

Yo soy el Único Hombre-Dijo Presa Besando a Kami

Pero...-Dijo Kami

Tranquila no pasara nada, si te hacen algo me dices para hablar con ellos-Dijo Presa

Bueno-Dijo Kami

Te amo-Dijo Presa

Vamos, Romeo-Dijo Borboleta Agarrando la polera de Presa

Ya Sabes-Dijo Presa siendo arrastrado por Borboleta

_Mientras en la cabaña de Mark, Mia, Ale, Hide, Kim y Hiroto_

Jue Horrible- Mia

Que horrible-Dijo Ale

Así que si tu hijo con Hide quiere ser cantante de operan no dejes que le hagan eso-Dijo Mia

Q-Que, m-mi hijo-Dijo Ale

Si, se les Nota a leguas-Dijo Mia

Q-Que, esto yo-Dijo Ale

A Tranquila, no le Diremos nada a Su hermana-Dijo Kim

Si puedes confiar en nosotras-Dijo Mia

Eh Disculpen Aron Miller-Dijo una Chica

Hola, En su Oficina, si quieres Te llevo-Dijo Mark

No, yo la llevo-Dijo Mia Celosa

Bien tu Mandas-Dijo Mark

Eh, Mia esa Chica-Dijo Roniejo

Eh, de ser Nueva, la llevo donde Aron-Dijo Mia

Que tengan Suerte-Dijo Roniejo

Gracias-Dijo Mia

¿Es el Capitán Brasileño Cierto?-Dijo la Chica

Sip, a todo esto cómo te llamas-Dijo Mia

Me llamo Sara Yuki-Dijo Sara-Chan

Genial, Soy Amelia Barton-Dijo Mia

Si se Quieres eres Hija del Jugador de Beisbol Clint Barton y de la Diseñadora Natasha Romanoff-Dijo Sara

No sabía que mis padres tan Famosos-Dijo Mia Divertida

Oye en 10 años como te ves-Dijo Sara-Chan

Como mi Madre-Dijo Mia

¿A qué te refieres como tu madre?-Dijo Sara-Chan

Jejeje, Casada, con una Familia-Dijo Mia

Quieres ser Diseñadora de Modas-Dijo Sara-Chan

Bueno, Bueno esta es su oficina te dejo-Dijo Mia Despidiéndose

Nos Vemos-Dijo Sara-Chan

_A los 3 minutos Mia ya estaba en la Puerta de su Cabaña._

Mia, tengo que hablar contigo-Dijo Mark Tomando la Mano de Mia

Que pasa Mark-Dijo Mia

_Mientras en la Cabaña de Presa._

Oye Presa-Dijo Leona

Que-Dijo Presa

Espero que no te incomode ser el único Chico aquí-Dijo Leona

Na, Tranquila, no les Hare nada, es mas ni eh tocado a Kamila como para hacerles Algo, tengo la pura cara de depravado-Dijo Presa divertido

Le Quieres Mucho-Dijo Leona

Sip, nunca me había enamorado en mi vida-Dijo Presa mirando el techo

¿Estás enamorado de Kami?-Dijo Kairos

Si, Enana, Kami me cautivo desde que la Conocí-Dijo Presa lanzando un suspiro

_En la cabaña de Goenji._

Felicidades Falcao, Dormirás con tu Novia-Dijo Goenji Divertido

A si, si yo duermo con Falcao de duermes con ¿Princesa?, princesa era cierto Sara-Dijo Des

Jajaja, esa estuvo Genial Mi amor-Dijo Falcao Besando a Des

Bien yo Duermo con mi Princesa- Dijo Goenji abrazando a Sara

Go-Goenji-Kun-Dijo Sara Roja

A Tranquila Shuuya ladra pero no muerde-Dijo Tsunami

Tú no digas nada que duermes con Cameron-Dijo Des

_En la Cabaña de Fidio._

Fidio espero que no te moleste Dormir conmigo-dijo Bianca

No para nada-Dijo Fidio Abrazando a Bianca

Que Tiernos-Dijo Roniejo

Más tiernos son Eso dos-Dijo Leonardo apuntando a Nicole y Raffaele quienes se encontraban cerca de un árbol

Dioses-Dijo Roniejo Riendo

No Sabía que decías Dioses-Dijo Afuro

¿Que?-Dijo Roniejo

Si, Mia Dice Dioses siempre que se amerita la situación-Dijo Bianca

_Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Tamiko._

Kido-Kun- Dijo Yuki

Que pasa-Dijo Kido

Espero que no te moleste dormir con Maily-Dijo Kazemaru

Que no, ¿por qué?-Dijo Kido

Bueno es yo quiero Dormir con Yuki-Dijo Kazemaru

Y yo quiero Dormir con Tamiko-Dijo Suzuno

Bien por mí no hay problema pero-Dijo Kido Mirando a Maily

Tranquilos, yo duermo con Yuuto-Dijo Maily

Genial-Dijeron todos

_Mientras Tanto con Mark y Mia._

I Love You Mia-Dijo Mark

Me Too-Dijo Mia

Quiero me des otra Oportunidad-Dijo Mark

Yo, no se-Dijo Mia

Por favor, acepte venir porque Quería volver a verte-Dijo Mark

Pero Mark-Dijo Mia

Escúchame, prometo portarme como el Mejor Novio-Dijo Mark

Te doy otra oportunidad si te comportas como el Mark que Amo-Dijo Mia

Lo Prometo-Dijo Mark

Te amo Mi Ícaro-dijo Mia Besando a Mark

Y yo a ti Mi Diosa-Dijo Mark

_En la cabaña de Kat_

Yo Dormiré con Mi Novia, para cuidarla de Ti-Dijo Lagarto

Que, me estás diciendo depravado-Dijo Fudo

Si, Kat me conto lo que le Hiciste-Dijo Lagarto

Chicos, No peleen-Dijo Coruja

Tranquilo no estamos peleando, solo le estoy a aclarando unas cosas a Fudo-Dijo Lagarto

Lagartito creo que ya fue suficiente-Dijo Kat

Mi amor dormirás conmigo-Dijo Lagarto

Bueno, si con eso nos evitamos las peleas-Dijo Kat

Como Te amo Mi Pulgarcita-Dijo Lagarto


	4. Noche de Fogata

Gomen, si me retrase un poco con el cap. pero se me había cortado la Inspiración, pero aqui esta que los Disfruten...

* * *

Capitulo. 04 Noche de Fogata

Oye tenemos que organizarnos-Dijo Kim

Tienes Razón Tettekete-Dijo Mia

Entonces Kim Duerme conmigo-Dijo Hiroto

Y porque ella tiene que dormir contigo-Dijo Mia

Porque tú dormirás con Mark y Ale y Hide dormirán juntos-Dijo Hiroto

Cierto-Dijeron Mia y Mark moviendo la Cabeza

Espera Que-Dijo Hide Sonrojado

Oye, Relax-Dijo Mia rodeando el Cuello de Hide

No le Diremos ni una Palabra a Bianca-Dijo Mark

Ale-Chan, espero que no te Moleste-Dijo Mia

Esto, Yo-Dijo Ale

Con eso me basta y me sobra-Dijo Mia

Bueno Mia amor-Dijo Mark Tomando a Mia en Brazos

Quien los entiende-Dijo Hide

Creo que tienes Razón-Dijo Ale

Kim porque no vamos a Dar una Vuelta-Dijo Hiroto

Claro-Dijo Kim

Y estos que les Pasa-Dijo Ale

No lo sé, pero tienen Razón porque no vamos a dar una Vuelta-Dijo Hide

Claro-Dijo Ale con una Sonrisa

_Y así se fueron caminando hasta que llegaron a una playa._

Es muy linda-Dijo Ale sentándose en la Arena

Si, Tienes Razón-Dijo Hide Sentándose junto a Ale

Oye-Dijo Ale Tomando la Mano de Hide

¿Eh?-Dijo Hide sorprendido

Que pasa-Dijo Ale

Nada, es que Bueno-Dijo Hide

Que Te sorprende Verme después de tan Largo Tiempo-Dijo Ale con Una Sonrisa

Esta Muy Linda de la ultima Ves que te Vi-Dijo Hide

Y tú estás, más Grande-Dijo Ale

Si, Eso Creo-dijo Hide a lo que sintió como la Chica Lo Abrazaba

Te Extrañe Mucho Hide-Dijo Ale

Y yo a ti-dijo Hide correspondiendo el Abrazo

Hide-Dijo Ale Levantando la Mirada

Ale, Tu Me Gustas mucho-Dijo Hide Tomando La Barbilla de la Chica y depositando un dulce y Tierno Beso a lo que Ale no tardo en corresponder

_Mientras Tanto Mark y Mia iban camino a su cabaña cuando se encontraron a Roniejo y Dylan._

Dylan-Dijo Mark llevándose a Dylan

Mac-Dijo Mia Tomando la Chaqueta de Roniejo

Pero Que-Dijeron los Chicos

Solo Caminen-Dijeron Mia y Mark

Bien-Dijeron Dylan y Roniejo

Oye Mark-Dijo Dylan

Que-Dijo Mark

¿Estás Enojado?-Dijo Dylan Inocente

No, porque iba a estar enojado-Dijo Mark

Bueno, porque a lo mejor Mia no te dio Otra Oportunidad-Dijo Dylan

Si me la Dio y ahora si le demostrare que puedo ser el Mejor Novio del Mundo-Dijo Mark Defendiéndose

_Con Mia Y Roniejo._

Que Te Molesta-Dijo Roniejo

A mi Nada-Dijo Mia

Ya sé lo que te pasa-Dijo Roniejo

Que-Dijo Mia

Que Mark, prefiere a las Brasileñas que a las Norteamericanas-Dijo Roniejo

¡QUE!-Grito Mia con cascaditas en los ojos

Jajajaja-Rio Roniejo

Y no soy norteamericana, Soy Rusa-Dijo Mia aun con cascaditas

Creí que eras de estados unidos-Dijo Roniejo

Nací y pase parte de mi infancia en Rusia-Dijo Mia

Hay discúlpame-Dijo Roniejo

Chistoso-Dijo Mia empujando a Roniejo

Oye, No es nuestra Culpa que Nuestras mujeres Sean Lindas-Dijo Roniejo

Si, lo sé, Cuerpo Perfecto, Delanteras Perfectas, Etc-Dijo Mia

Pero no les llegan ni a los Talones a las rusas-americanas-Dijo Roniejo

Mira como Me Rio-Dijo Mia

No es Broma-Dijo Roniejo

Te das Cuenta de lo que dices Niño-Dijo Mia

Si-Dijo Roniejo Tranquilo

Gracias, lograste Subirme un poco el Autoestima-Dijo Mia

Jejeje, oye que tanto buscas-Dijo Roniejo

Leña-Dijo Mia

Porque, Leña-Dijo Roniejo

Porque si-Dijo Mia

_Al Cabo de unas Horas ya había la Leña Suficiente._

Bien chicos vayan a cambiarse-Dijo David

Yey-Dijeron Todos

_En mientras tanto_

Oye Mark, Mia Acaba de entrar-Dijo Hiroto

Ouh-Dijo Mark

Bebe-Dijo Mia Saliendo del Baño

Que-Dijo Mark

Qué lindo, estas-Dijo Mia

Amor me encanta que me Digas Bebe-Dijo Mark Besando a Mia

Bebe-Dijo Mia besando a Mark

Te amo-Dijo Mark

Y yo a Ti bebe-Dijo Mia

Te prometo que te hare la Mujer más Feliz-Dijo Mark Acariciando a Mia

Bueno, Mi amor, Sera mejor que te cambies-Dijo Mia

Bueno-Dijo Mark

Aw, Que Tiernos Son-Dijo Kim

Marge, Ya no es puerco Araña es Puerco Potter-Dijo Mark imitando a homero

Te sale Igual-Dijo Ale

Jajaja, Mia Cree que me parezco a Bart-Dijo Mark

Bueno Mark Ve a Vestirte-Dijo Mia

Bueno-dijo Mark

_Al Cabo de Media Hora ya todos Estaban en la Fogata._

Bueno, Chicos Hay una Nueva Jugadora Ella Es Sara Yuki-Dijo Aron

Oye Se llama Igual Que Yo-dijo Sara

Tienes Razón Princesa-Dijo Goenji

Y a qué Equipo va-Dijo Kim

Se va Al The Kingdom-Dijo Aron

Puedes Sentarte donde Quieras-Dijo David

Gracias-Dijo Sentándose junto Midorikawa

Hola Soy Ryuuji Midorikawa-Dijo Mido

Hola-Dijo Sara-Chan con una Sonrisa

Mmm…, Sara-Chan Te quedaras con Jazz, Melodía, Formiga y Philip-Dijo Aron (Philip es el de Knights Of Queen

Mia estas tiritando-Dijo Mark Poniéndole su Chaqueta a Mia

Esto Gracias-Dijo Mia

Oigan y si contamos Historias de Terror-Dijo Kogure

Si-Dijeron Todos

No te veo Muy de acuerdo Jazz-dijo Kat

Eh, Esto, yo-Dijo Jazz

Que no me Digas que te dan Miedo, Shishishishi-Dijo Kogure

No es Cierto-Dijo Jazz sonrojada

Oye Tranquila no son de verdad-Dijo Roniejo

Si, pero aún así me dan un poquito de Miedo-Dijo Jazz

Bueno, Ya que Kogure fue el de la Idea, que el parta-Dijo Ale

Buena Idea, Ale, que parta Kogure-Dijo Destiny

Bueno Aquí voy, alguna ves han escuchado de la mujer de las Nieves-Dijo Kogure a lo que casi todos asintieron y los Brasileños no entendían nada

Que No Conocen la historia de la Mujer de Las Nieves –Dijo Ale

Nop-Dijo Roniejo

Bueno, ahora les Explico quien es-Dijo Kogure

Porfabor-Dijo Formiga

Bueno, Yuuki-Onna, es una mujer de piel tan blanca que es casi transparente-dijo Kogure

O.Ó-Las Caras de los Brasileño

Que Camina sin dejar Huellas, y se les puede Ver con un Kimono Blanco o Desnuda-Dijo Kogure

OqO-Brasileños

Kogure, Podrías haber omitido esa parte-Dijo Haruna Con una Venita

Ya, ya, ya, Lo Siento-Dijo Kogure

Eh, Chicos Olviden la ultima parte-Dijo Mia

Olvidada-Dijeron los brasileños

Se les aparece a los Viajero que quedan atrapados en Medio de una tormenta de Nieve-Dijo Kogure

Cool-Dijo Mark

A veces se le ve con un niño de la Mano y cuando toma al niño en brazos los hombres muren por el Frio, mientras que los padres que buscan a sus hijos no sucumben-Dijo Kogure

Increíble-Dijo Coruja

Gran, Historia-Dijo Ichinose

Gracias-dijo Kogure

_Y Así todos contaron historias de Terror y más de una había quedado con Miedo._

Mark, me dejaras dormir muy juntita a ti-Dijo Mia

Claro, Mi Amor-Dijo Mark Abrazando a Mia

Formiga prepárate, que te usare como peluche-Dijo Jazz

Eh, Esto-Dijo Formiga

Espero que las Cuides-Dijo Gigi


	5. Aviso del Fic

Bueno, como el Fic ah estado algo Abandonado y pienso Hacer algunos Cambios partiendo por Mark y Mia Ellos no están Juntos Mark Esta empeñado en conquistar a Bianca

- Bianca y Colette Como Dije el cap Dos son las hermanas de Hide el Cambio Ahi es que Son las Mejores Amigas de Hide

-Roniejo esta con Layla Otra oc

-Habran tras Nuevos personajes, pero entran tres Se van tres

-Dylan, Ichinoce, Aki, Domon y Mia son los Mejores amigos

-Vicky (Nueva Oc), anelisse (otra Nueva Oc) y Mia ( Mi Oc) son Amigas

- bueno los Cambios los veran en cuanto suba el Capitulo y tratare de Resubir los 4 primeros Capitulos

Gradacimientos ah

por Dejar su OC y Tener Paciencia

Anelisse Lovegood

Vicky ket-sujen


	6. Cap 05 Vicky y Anelisse

Ohaiyou Minna! aqui les traigo el Quinto Capitulo del Fic Gomen por la Tardansa pero no sabia como seguirlo pero la cosa es que ya esta Aqui que lo Disfruten

Nota: Karian ahora Se llama Shimori ya que su Dueña Cambio sus Datos y Otra ves perdon

* * *

Capitulo. 05: Vicky y Anelisse

Mia- Dijo Kat en Compañía de Hide

Ya Viste quien llego-Dijo Hide

No-Dijo Mia Distraída

Vamos, Mia No te hagas-Dijo Kat golpeando a Su hermana

Hay, Vicky y Anelisse Están Aquí, Que Valtinas ni se entere-Dijo Mia sobándose el Brazo que había sido golpeado por su hermana

Vaya, Veo que ya lo Sabias-Dijo Hide

Saberlo Nakata fui yo las que las llevo a la Oficina de Miller-Dijo la pelirroja

Bueno, bueno, pero te enfades Mia-Dijo Hide

Lo Siento-Dijo Mia Mirando a donde estaba Mark

No te pongas Así- Dijo Hide

Lo Siento, pero esto de Tener Doble Personalidad es Difícil-Dijo Mia Cabizbaja

Animo, No Te pongas Así-Dijo Hide con una Sonrisa

Porque los Italianos son así ¬3¬ -Dijo Mia

No lo sé pero que si se es que si Tienes las Esperanzas encontraras a tu chico soñado-Dijo Hide

Roniejo Con Layla, Kaze con Kim, Presa con Kami, Falcao con Des, Tu con Nose-Dijo Mia

Anda Mia No te pongas Así-Dijo Hide

Mia-Dijo Anelisse Corriendo en dirección a la Pelirroja

Oye deja la Respirar-Dijo Vicky con una Sonrisa

Oye ya viste a Fudo-Dijo Mia

No, Aun No-Dijo Vicky

Bueno, yo me Voy-Dijo Hide

Espera, Gracias por levantarme el Animo-Dijo Mia Besando la mejilla del Chico

De nada-Dijo Hide con una sonrisa

Al Cabo de una Hora Vicky y Anelisse Habían sido cambiadas a la Cabaña de Mia y se encontraban discutiendo el nuevo Orden

Yo Creo que Hide Debe de estar con Mia y Anelisse duerma con Vicky-Dijo Kim

Si opino lo mismo-Dijo Hiroto en un tono pícaro

Yo opino lo mismo-Dijo Anelisse y se escucho un grito ahogado

Mia, que paso-Dijo Hide preocupado

Una Araña Gigante-Dijo Mia y Hide quiso tomar a la Araña pero alguien lo Detuvo

No la tomes, es una Tarántula Muy venenosa-Dijo Nick

No te mordió Cierto-Dijo Hide Ayudando a Mia

No lo Creo-Dijo Mia

Eres Griega y le Temes a los Bichos de Tu País-Dijo Hide Divertido Quedando a pocos centímetros de Mia

Hide no te Rías, pobre imagínate si la Habría Mordido-dijo Anelisse y a Hide le recorrió un Escalofrió al Imaginar lo que Habría Pasado

Bueno, pero lo importante es que estoy bien-Dijo Mia apartándose de Hide aun Sonrojada

Bueno y ahora Que-Dijo Vicky

Hide podrías llevar a Mia a la Enfermaría-Dijo Nick

Claro-dijo Hide Tomando la Mano de Mia para llevarla a la Enfermería

* * *

Perdóname por lo de antes-Dijo Hide

No descuida-dijo Mia Algo sonrojada

Segura que no te mordió-Dijo Hide

Si Estoy Bien-Dijo Mia

Mia Mira un Estrella Fugaz-Dijo Hide

Genial-Dijo Mia Cerrando los Ojos

_Sé que pedirás no tener esta Doble personalidad que Te Atormenta_-Dijo Hide sin apartar su Mirada de Mia

_Quisiera que esta otro personalidad que tengo fura mi hermana Gemela para que tangamos una Vida Tranquila Las Dos, rebosante de amor_-Deseo Mia para luego Abrazar a Hide

Mia, Pasa Algo-Dijo Hide sorprendido por el contacto

Gracias, por Ser mí Mejor Amigo-Dijo Mia

_Me gustaría dejar de Ser tu Mejor Amigo y me gustaría ser quien te Quite el Sueño_-Dijo Hide Respondiendo el Abrazo

* * *

¿Crees que Fue buena Idea dejarlos Solos?-Dijo Vicky

Que fue la Mejor Idea que Eh Tenido en Mi Vida-dijo Anelisse

Si tu lo Dices-Dijo Vicky poniendo los ojos en Blanco

Joder Vicky no me dejes sola-Dijo Anelisse (N/A: perdon: soy un Chilena que se le pegan palabras Argentinas)

Pero si no me he movido^-^u-Dijo Vicky

* * *

Recuérdame darles un charla de privacidad A esas dos- dijo Mia

Déjalas de todos modos no estamos haciendo nada malo-Dijo Hide

Si tienes Razón a menos que esto es hacer algo Malo-Dijo Mia Besando a Hide (N/A: Al Final Los Deje Juntos no me maten porfa)

* * *

Rapidita la niña esta-Dijo Vicky

Que Romántico-Dijo Anelisse

Si Creo que Tienes Razón-Dijo Vicky con una Sonrisa

Son Tan lindos juntos-Dijo Anelisse

* * *

Porque tardan tanto-Dijo Kim

No lo sé-Dijo Hiroto abalanzándose sobre Kim

Oye porque haces eso-Dijo Kim Riendo

Estamos solos No-Dijo Hiroto

Oye desde cuándo que se conocen Hide y Mia-Dijo Kim

Desde hace algunos Años sus padres se trasladaron a Italia hace algunos años-Dijo Hiroto

Vaya entonces para el FFI ellos ya se conocían-Dijo Kim

Si, es mas tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarte a Mia cuando estuvo en el Orfeo-Dijo Hiroto

* * *

Te amo lo Sabias-Dijo Lagarto

Si me los has dicho muchas veces-Dijo Kat

Oye déjala un Rato-Dijo Coruja

Déjalos el amor los tiene Así-dijo Fudo con una sonrisa

Adivinare tú estas Igual-Dijo Tashimukai

Como ellos no-dijo Fudo

Y entonces-Dijo Coruja

Si amo a Vicky pero no soy tan meloso como ellos-Dijo Fudo

* * *

Que monos-dijo Bianca

Si que lo son-Dijo Shimori

Que tanto Hacen-Dijo Falcao

Que Te importa Falcabeo-Dijo Des Recién llegando

Gracias yo también te amo-Dijo Falcao

Pobre Falcao-Dio Shimori

Gracias Shimori-Dijo Falcao

* * *

Lo Siento Hide no quise fue un Impulso-Dijo Mia bajando la Cabeza

No Importa, no Te preocupes-Dijo Hide

Oye esto beso muy mal-Dijo Mia con la cabeza agachada y sonrojada

Quieres que Te La Respuesta-Dijo Hide Besando a Mia

* * *

Así que Hide se sentía traído por Mia desde hace tiempo-dijo Kim descansando sobre el pecho de Hiroto

Si, incluso tuvo competencia fuerte-Dijo Hiroto

Vaya-Dijo Kim

Y tu tuviste competencia-Dijo Kim Besando a Hiroto

No Sabes Cuanta-Dijo Hiroto acariciando la Mejilla de Kim

Hay pero aun así peleaste por Mi Cierto-Dijo Kim

Pues Claro cómo no Iba a pelear por mi Novia y si Hide no se pone al Día le van a quitar a la Griega-Dijo Hiroto

¿Por qué le Dices Griega?-Dijo Kim

Porque yo soy el Marciano-Dijo Hiroto Divertido


End file.
